Sins of a Father
by raven crow50
Summary: When Harry loses his only connection to life, he disconnects completely. BASED ON THE BAD+ ENDING. HEAVY SPOILERS OF SILENT HILL 1!


Sins of a Father  
  
By raven_crow  
  
Started:?  
  
Finished: 4/5/02  
  
*********  
  
"Thank you daddy. Goodbye."  
  
What was once the haunted soul of Cheryl, my own daughter, disappeared. Burning embers of brimstone fell from the sky in all directions like a hailstorm from hell. Some were small pebbles that darted through the holes of the rusty, metallic catwalk that was the floor. Others were tyrannical boulders that shook the floor beneath as it bore through it.  
  
After a short while of a standstill in time, disbelief took a seat and horror stepped in. Cheryl Mason, my own daughter, was gone. Forever. The one I had gone through this entire hell for, the one I kept myself sane for, the only person I had left to hold and love in this world…  
  
Was gone.  
  
No.  
  
I felt my knees buckle - no, I felt myself falling. I couldn't feel my legs.  
  
"Cheryl, no…Come back…Cheryl?!"  
  
I clamped my fingers around the catwalk below and began to cry. This was the third time I cried throughout this whole ordeal. The first was when I saw Cheryl on the Titantron in the shopping mall, crying in pain and calling for me with anguish and fear in her voice. She wanted me to save her. To rescue her, like a daddy should. And I had no clue as to where she was or how to save her. Both Cheryl and I were helpless.  
  
Then came the incident with Lisa Garland. She beckoned to me for an embrace when she needed it most, at a time when she was the most mentally unstable I had ever seen her. And what did I do? I shoved her away in fear, that's what! A large wound opened up on her forehead, covering her face and staining her dress in blood. Even after that, I wouldn't comfort her. I wouldn't hold her. I wouldn't help her. I slammed the door in her face as if she were one of the pursuing monsters that would chase me to the ends of the earth in this hellish town. Then I used myself as a barricade to prevent her from leaving. From escaping. From getting to me. She banged on the door while sobbing. The emotional torture was unbearable, for both of us. I was compelled to fly open the door and hold her close while apologizing over and over again, praying for her forgiveness.  
  
And I did.  
  
I flung open the door to see nothing. She wasn't in the ward opposite the door I entered in, either. I couldn't do anything for her now, seeing as how she was gone. She probably never forgave me for my selfish actions.  
  
And now, here I was, crying again. Now that Cheryl was gone…  
  
I had nothing.  
  
Nothing left to live for.  
  
At all.  
  
And everything to die for.  
  
And therefore, my life was forfeit. I had nothing left to tie me to life. No wife, no kids. Nothing. It wouldn't matter if I died. Not at all. To anyone. Even myself.  
  
So, I kept still where I was, waiting for release.  
  
Waiting for death.  
  
Perhaps a chunk of brimstone would crush me where I kneeled. It didn't matter. I just wanted to die.  
  
Footsteps. Approaching footsteps.  
  
I prayed that it was the approaching footsteps of a zombie, or anything that would kill me. The approaching footsteps of Death.  
  
I was sick of this. I was sick of it all. All this shit I've gone through, all for naught. Seeing as how I was out of ammo, shooting myself in the head was out of the question. I didn't think to slash my wrist at that time. My mind was too boggled by recent events.  
  
The footsteps drew nearer. A shadow was cast before me. I trembled as Death passed judgment upon me…  
  
And a strong pull from above forced me to stand. It was quite difficult, but the force of the pull didn't allow me to fall down again. A second later, a slap of incredible force almost sent me back down, reeling to the unforgiving metal catwalk. The sound of flesh making impact with me left cheek echoed on into the darkness around.  
  
"Harry…" a familiar voice moaned. The feminine tone sounded weak, like the person was fatigued. "Go." It spoke again. A closer examination through my teary eyes revealed to me that the person was Cybil Bennett, and she didn't look too good. A trail of blood lead down her forehead and over her right cheek to the collar of her police uniform. It gave me horrible flashbacks of Lisa. Her words eventually sunk in and had meaning. I had to put this behind me, forgive myself, and move on with my life or no one was ever going to forgive me for failing. Not Cybil, not Lisa, not even Cheryl. I had to forgive myself to have others forgive me. I had to continue one with my life.  
  
And part of that meant getting the hell out of here.  
  
****************************  
  
I told you I would write more, didn't I? Well, please support my love of writing and Read n' Review my stories so that I can feel accomplishment. Thank you.  
  
By the way, yes, this is the ending of the story. 


End file.
